


Jedi Halifax

by Haywire



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A history of my SWTOR character's life as she progresses through the game. WARNING: Spoilers may occur if you haven't played the Jedi Consular path of the game, so fair warning.</p><p>[ETA] Stopped playing so stopped writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jedi Halifax

**Author's Note:**

> This will be added to as I play the game more and progress further, as well as when I have the time and inspiration to add to it. :)
> 
> [ETA] As I lost interest in the game, so too did I lose interest in writing this, alas. :)

She did not know her parents' names. They had chosen to sever all ties with their daughter once they'd discovered she was Force sensitive and had to be taken to Tython in order to commence her training as a Jedi. For some reason she vaguely recalled them being powerful senators or politicians that could not easily abandon their posts, but she wasn't sure if that was true or if it was a lie she'd convinced herself to believe over the years. All she did know was that they had been from Coruscant, and therefore so had she, before her training at least. Halifax wasn't even sure if her name was the one given to her by her parents or if the Jedi had chosen it for her upon her arrival.

Tython was her home now, as it had been for the vast majority of her life. She had learned so many important things there and had grown in ways she'd never thought possible there, so there was no question in her mind as to its designation as home.

Still, thoughts of Coruscant frequently haunted her. Not only because of the unanswered questions regarding her family, but because of similar questions regarding her adopted family, the Jedi Order, and its former home at the Temple on the densely populated planet. She had never been there and longed to visit, even if it was still in a great state of disrepair since it had been sacked by the evil Darth Malgus and his Sith ilk many years ago. Had it not been for its destruction, for example, would that have been where she would have been trained in the ways of the Jedi? And if so, would her parents still be in her life? Such questions lead to a million more questions and made her tired just thinking about it, so Halifax seldom lingered on the subject for too long.

She knew that one day she would visit the urban sprawl that was Coruscant and, even if it didn't immediately answer all of - or any - of her questions she would at least be able to say she had been there. It might not bring her any closer to discovering the identities of her birth parents, nor any closer to the ancient wisdom and ways of the Jedi, but being able to stand where they once stood, walk where they once walked, live where they once lived, that would mean everything to her.

For the time being, however, Halifax had much to accomplish in her training as a Jedi Consular. While she was fortunate to have a strong connection to the Force, with that strength came an equally strong challenge to control said connection. In particular controlling her powers in the subtle sense - slight manipulations of things with the Force - were much more difficult for her to master than brute force applications, which a came with an often unsettling amount of ease to her. Fine tuning her utilization of her abilities still eluded her but she was doggedly determined to work on that under the watchful tutelage of her many masters and, one day, she would master that as well.

Even with all of her imperfections, her masters had informed her that soon Halifax would be ready for deployment. There were whispers amongst the students of problems with flesh raiders and other monsters in parts of Tython and, with resources spread as thin as they were, the rumour was that the best and brightest of their class were potentially going to be tapped for duty. Secretly Halifax longed to be amongst those chosen, even though she knew that such emotions - or any, for that matter - were not appropriate for a Jedi. She longed to prove herself worthy, to both her parents, wherever and whoever they were, and to her masters. Force allowing, she was going to make them proud.


End file.
